Flushing Away Love
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: When Phoebe and Cole have a fight that threatens to break them up they receive help from an unlikely source.
1. Chapter 1

CHARMED

"Flushing Away Love?"

By Teri Thibeault (a.k.a. Tessalynne) and J. B. Tilton (a.k.a. centexmale)

K+ (for mild language)

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors note: This story takes place between season 4 episodes "Muse To My Ears" and "Paige From The Past".

Special thanks to Misty Thibeault for the title to this story.)

When Phoebe and Cole have a fight that threatens to break them up they receive help from an unlikely source.

ONE

"Phoebe" Piper screamed from upstairs.

Phoebe flinched visibly, she knew that tone, Piper was not happy. Phoebe hurried upstairs to see what had upset her so much.

"What is it Piper?" Phoebe walked into the bathroom at the top of the stairs.

"This," Piper said, pointing grimly to the open toilet. "Cole left the seat up again. I keep asking him to put it down but he doesn't listen. Can you please try to get it through his thick head that he needs to put the seat down."

"Sure," said Phoebe. "I'll talk to him about it. I know he's having trouble adjusting to being without his powers. He does have a lot on his mind."

"I know Phoebe. But it's not rocket science and putting it down should be natural to him by now living in a house with three women."

"No problem," said Phoebe

Piper left the bathroom and Phoebe headed to her room. Cole had said something about looking for a job and would be getting ready to go out. Had she been less irritated the sight that greeted her would have been amusing. Cole was standing in front of the mirror, shirtless and grinning, flexing his muscle, singing along to the song "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred that was playing on the radio.

As Phoebe entered the room he turned toward her. He continued to sing the song as he moved toward her slowly in a slow gyrating dance. She just smiled for him as he moved up to her.

"Very nice," she said. "Piper asked me to talk to you about putting the seat on the toilet down. She's fit to be tied. Can you just try to remember to put the seat down from now on, please?"

"Wasn't me," said Cole, looking over two shirts.

"Well, Leo orbed out a while ago. And I know it wasn't Piper or me and Paige is off at work. Kind of narrows down the culprit a bit."

"I told you it wasn't me," said Cole innocently. "Not sure what to tell you but I didn't do it."

"Look, I know you're not used to doing it. You've been a bachelor for so long you haven't had a need to worry about it. But there are three women in this house, babe. Got to start thinking of others."

"You think I'm lying to you?" Cole's smile vanished.

"No, sweetie. Maybe you just forgot that's all."

"I didn't forget. I think I've been pretty good about fitting in. And I have been putting the seat down. I don't know who left it up but it wasn't me."

"I suppose Piper just imagined it?"

"I don't know. All I know is it wasn't me. I may be guilty of a lot of things but that's not one of them."

"I'm just asking you to think a little more in the future, that's all. Just show a little consideration for the others who live here." Phoebe was becoming irritated that this small request seemed such a problem.

"What's that supposed to mean? You tell me how much help I am without my powers and how much I help around here. Now you're telling me I need to be more considerate? Make up your mind. You can't have it both ways."

"You are a big help. And you can be a lot of help even without your powers. But there's a lot more to it than just that."

"Like being accused of something I didn't do?" Cole snapped back. "Look, if I've done something wrong I'm more than willing to take my lumps for it. But I'm not guilty and I don't think it's fair to blame me just because I happen to be the only male in the house."

"If the shoe fits."

"So you're telling me if the toilet seat is left up it has to be a man"

"Just try to be a bit more conscious of what you're doing, okay? I don't like Piper jumping me for something I didn't do."

She didn't wait for Cole's response. She turned and walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs. Cole just stared as she walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"Look," said Cole, following Phoebe into the living room, "I told you I didn't do it. You don't like being blamed for something you didn't do and neither do I. Since I didn't do it I don't appreciate you just assuming it was me."

"You think the toilet faeries did it?"

"Maybe," snapped Cole. "All I know is you're blaming me for something I didn't do and I don't like it."

"I don't want to argue about it," said Phoebe, her patience running thin. "Just watch it in the future please."

"There's nothing to watch," Cole snapped back.

"We've always had four women in this house. Having men in the house is kind of a new experience for us."

"Yes I know. The great Penny Halliwell wouldn't let men into her precious manor. You've mentioned the evil bitch monster of death often enough to me. Wouldn't have given her a dog to raise, let alone three grand daughters."

"Evil bitch monster of death?"

"She did bury six husbands."

"Well at least she was married. How dare you talk about Grams that way? And you're hardly an authority on raising anything now are you? I'll bet you didn't even have a pet growing up."

"In fact, I did. His name was Necromancer."

"Necromancer?"

"A demonic goldfish. I had him while I was growing up. He was pretty smart. He'd spit pea green soup at mortals."

"Leave it to you to have a warped pet like that. You couldn't just have a dog like everyone else?"

"Demonic dogs are Hell Hounds. They weigh almost seven hundred pounds and breathe fire."

Phoebe shook her head in frustration. They were getting sidetracked.

"Look it's not too much to ask. Just put the seat down, that's all. It will go a long way to keeping peace in this house. Lord knows we have enough to contend with as it is."

"I try to do as much as I can around here. I no longer have my powers so I try to make up for it in other ways. And I think I've helped you out a great deal in particular."

"Oh, I guess because you think you give me some hot demon sex that just makes everything okay."

"It's not just about sex and you know it. I really do love you. And I'll admit there's been a lot of adjusting on all our parts. I think I've really been good about taking you guys into consideration."

"I'm just asking that you pay more attention, that's all."

"And I told you I didn't do it," Cole nearly shouted, barely keeping his temper in check. "But it's obvious I'm not trusted around here. Maybe I should just pack up and find some place else to live."

"Well, maybe you should."

Cole didn't say a word. He just turned and stormed out of the front door. Phoebe stood glaring as the slamming of the door behind him echoed off the walls.

"You think he's gone for good?" Paige asked as the three sisters sat in the kitchen.

"I don't know," Phoebe sighed. "We were both just so mad. I don't think it was an unreasonable request on Piper's part. But he went all defensive on me. Really sometimes that man can be positively infuriating."

Just then Leo orbed into the kitchen.

"Welcome back," said Piper. "How goes it with the other charges?"

"Fine," said Leo, picking up a plunger from underneath the sink. "Nothing really serious."

"What's that for?" Paige asked.

"The toilet in the bathroom at the top of the stairs has been acting up," said Leo. "I was trying to fix it and had to orb out before it was finished. Figured I'd finish up before dinner."

"Were you working in the bathroom earlier?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," said Leo. "Just before I had to orb out. Why?"

"Uh oh," said Paige. "You didn't by any chance leave the seat up, did you?"

"I might have," said Leo. "Why all the questions?"

"Cole may have gotten the blame for that," said Piper. "You were gone and I just assumed…."

Phoebe paled visibly. Cole hadn't done it. No wonder he had been so upset. And as her anger lost fuel, she realized how foolish it had been to allow him to storm off like that.

"I need to find him," said Phoebe. "As angry as he was he may not be thinking clearly. Without his powers he's vulnerable. And with bounty hunters after him he could be in real danger."

"Want us to come with you?" Piper asked.

"No," said Phoebe. "I think I know where to find him. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She got up from the table and headed for the front door as Piper began to explain to Leo what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Phoebe stepped out of the mausoleum and looked around. She had been so sure Cole would be here. He had told her that cemeteries were the one place he could be safe from the bounty hunters that had been tracking him. It made it difficult for them to find him. He had once told her it was the second safest place he knew.

There were only a few people at this time of day; they were scattered around the cemetery visiting graves. But Cole was not among them. She had been sure he would be here but he was nowhere to be found. As she turned to walk back to her car she nearly collided with a man entering another mausoleum.

"Oh, excuse me," she said, stepping to one side.

"No problem," said the man. He looked at her for a moment. "Visiting someone special?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sort of. Actually I was looking for someone I thought might be here."

"A boyfriend?"

"Something like that. We had an argument and he stormed off. I thought I might find him here. But he doesn't seem to be here."

"My name is Stephen Parker," said the man. "This is a strange place to look for someone."

"Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell. Well, his father is buried here. I thought he might have come here to think."

"I can relate," said Stephen, looking into the mausoleum. "I do the same thing."

"You have a loved one buried here?"

"Something like that. My fiancée and I had an argument. I was a youth counselor and coached little league baseball. I was in a hurry to get to a game and threw some socks on the floor instead of in the hamper. We got into an argument over it and it just sort of escalated into this huge fight."

"Sounds like Cole and me. Oh, Cole, that's my boyfriend. We argued over him leaving the toilet seat up. Then I found out it wasn't even him. It was my brother-in-law."

"I see. Well, I stormed off too and went to the game because I was late. Unfortunately before the game was over she died. We never had the chance to make up. For me to tell her how sorry I was for what had happened."

"I'm sorry," said Phoebe. "That must be awful."

"It was such a stupid argument. Over nothing really. I never got the chance to tell her how sorry I was and how much I loved her. Over a stupid pair of socks. It's crazy what people fight over. When there are so many more important things in the world."

"You're right," Phoebe said sadly. "We both said some pretty hurtful things. When I think about it now it was so stupid. It should never have happened."

"Find your Cole," said Stephen in earnest. "Find him right away. Make things right. Don't let what happened to me happen to you. You came to look for him so you must care about him a great deal. Don't let another minute go by without setting things right."

"I will, thanks," said Phoebe. "And you know what happened with you wasn't your fault. I'm sure your fiancée knew how much you loved her. And how sorry you were about the fight."

"I appreciate that," said Stephen. "I just wish I could tell her so. But I guess it's too late for that now. Well, I'm sure you need to be finding Cole. I won't keep you. It was nice meeting you, Phoebe Halliwell. I hope things work out for you."

"Thanks, Stephen," said Phoebe.

The man entered the mausoleum and Phoebe turned and headed for her car. As she was just about to unlock the car door Cole walked up to her.

"Come to accuse me of something else?" Cole asked, anger evident in his voice.

"Cole, I'm sorry," said Phoebe. "Leo left the seat up. I'm sorry about the argument and about accusing you like I did. It was very stupid. I love you and I should have realized you wouldn't lie to me."

"I guess we both got a bit carried away," Cole admitted, his anger abating. "I love you too and you're right. It was a stupid argument. I'm sorry for what I said about your grandmother. That wasn't fair. Can we just forget about it?"

"Of course," said Phoebe. "Consider if forgotten. I met a really nice guy by the mausoleum. We had a nice chat and he made me realize what a stupid argument you and I had. He had the saddest story to tell."

"Talking to strangers now?" Cole's grin was sardonic. "So, what is my competitions' name?"

"He's no competition," said Phoebe, playfully poking Cole in the ribs. "His name is Stephen Parker and he was really nice."

"Excuse me," said a young woman who was walking by at that moment. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but did I hear you say you knew Steve?"

"Yes," said Phoebe. "A really nice guy. Do you know him?"

"I did," said the woman, sadness in her voice. "He was my fiancée. He died about three years ago after we had this terrible fight. I come by to visit his grave every year on the anniversary of his death. It makes me feel closer to him."

Phoebe's eyes widened and her breath caught. If this woman was telling the truth she had just talked with a ghost.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"Wait a minute," Phoebe said. "Are we talking about the same person? The man I'm talking about is named Stephen Parker."

"Yes, that was his name. Oh, I'm Marie Campbell," the woman introduced herself belatedly.

"Phoebe Halliwell," said Phoebe. "This is Cole Turner."

"Nice to meet you. Steve is buried in that mausoleum," Marie nodded toward the spot Phoebe had conversed with the young man. " Where did you know him from?"

"Oh," Phoebe hesitated, "we, uh, met once. We just chatted a bit that's all. I really didn't know him that well I'm afraid."

"I see," Marie sounded disappointed. "I don't recall seeing you when I've visited before. What brings you by here? Have you lost someone recently?"

"My father is buried here," Cole interjected.

"I don't mean to pry, but you said you and Stephen had an argument?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes. It was stupid. He dropped his socks on the floor instead of putting them in the hamper. I got angry and we had a big fight. Then he stormed out and went to a little league game he had been getting ready for."

"Yes," said Phoebe. "He coached little league for underprivileged kids, didn't he?"

"That's right. He was coaching first base that day. One of the batters hit a wild pitch and it struck him in the head. The paramedics said he died almost instantly. We never had a chance make up. That's something I'll regret for the rest of my life."

"I'm sure he knew how you felt," said Phoebe. "Everyone fights. It doesn't change how you feel about them or how they feel about you. I'm sure if he could he'd tell you how sorry he was about it."

"I'd like to think so," said Marie. "I appreciate the kind words. Well, I have to get going. I have to be back at work soon and I'd like to say hi to Steve before I go."

"Certainly," said Cole. "Have a nice day."

"He must have been a ghost," said Phoebe as she and Cole drove out of the cemetery. "That's the only explanation. But why didn't I recognize him as a ghost? He wasn't glowing or transparent like most ghosts. He was just as normal as you or I."

"Not a ghost," said Cole. "A spirit. There's a difference."

"What's the difference?"

"A ghost is someone who's left something unfinished in life. They either haven't moved on or have come back to complete whatever that was. A spirit is someone who has never moved on. For them it's usually less something being unfinished than it is is something they wish they could change and are unable to accomplish now. Their regret keeps them from moving on."

"So they're just stuck here with no way to move on?"

"Sometimes," said Cole. "It depends on the circumstances and what they wish they could change. In this Stephen's case he could probably move on if he were finally able to tell Marie how he feels. To make up for what happened."

"We need to get back to the manor right away. If you're right we should be able to help Stephen finally rest in peace."


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"So you think you can help this Stephen move on?" Leo asked after Phoebe had explained what had happened to her at the mausoleum.

"It should be easy enough," said Phoebe. "All I have to do is make it possible for Stephen and Marie to communicate. Then they can make up and Stephen should be able to move on to his final reward."

"How do you plan to do that?" Paige asked.

"Easy. I'm going to cast a spell so that Marie can see and talk to Stephen."

"That's not a good idea," said Leo. "You know you have to protect magic. If you reveal who you are to an innocent you could be putting them at risk."

"They're both innocents," protested Phoebe. "We're supposed to help the innocent. Do you have a better idea."

"Phoebe is right," said Piper. "It should be easy enough for her to cast a spell without Marie finding out what's going on. All she has to do is get them together. She doesn't have to tell Marie what's going on."

"That's what I figure," said Phoebe. "Stephen is a ghost…."

"Spirit," Cole corrected.

"Spirit. It can't hurt if he knows about us. I'll just tell him about the spell and he can go to Marie and they can make their peace. The he can move on."

"Well, I guess that won't hurt," said Leo. "As long as you don't let Marie learn who you really are."

"She won't even see me," said Phoebe. "Once I cast the spell he can go to Marie."

"How will you know if the spell works?" Paige asked. "If what Cole says about spirits is true Stephen may move on as soon as he makes his peace with Marie."

"I can help with that," said Cole. "If Phoebe's spell allows me to see Stephen too I can watch them make peace. Then we can know it worked."

"You'd do that?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure," said Cole. "I don't have powers any longer but this is something I can do."

"Fine," said Piper. "Why don't you two go take care of this spirit while I get dinner started."

"Come on, Cole," said Phoebe. "I need to write a spell."

"A witch. Well I figured there was something special about you. That would certainly explain it," Stephen said in the mausoleum after Phoebe had explained what they had in mind. "No one else can see or hear me. I've been trying for three years to find some way to communicate with Marie. She blames herself for my death. I need to let her know it wasn't her fault."

"We can do that," said Phoebe. "Once I cast this spell she'll be able to see you and communicate with you. Then you two can settle things."

"I don't know how to thank you," said Stephen. "I thought I would never get the chance to finally put things to rest."

"No thanks necessary," said Phoebe. "It's what I do. Help the innocent."

"Thank you anyway," said Stephen. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I have some idea," said Phoebe, glancing at Cole. "I don't know how long the spell will last so it would probably be a good idea to go see her as soon as I cast it."

"I plan to," said Stephen. "And again, thank you."

"Restless spirit, waiting still, speak heart and mind to the mortals you will."

Stephen glowed slightly for a moment. Then the glow subsided.

"Hello," said Cole, looking at Stephen. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You're not a witch," said Stephen.

"No," said Cole glancing at Phoebe. "As Phoebe explained I'm a friend."

"Now," said Phoebe, "all you have to do is go to Marie. You should be able to talk with her."

"Thank you," said Stephen. "She lives on Oregon Avenue. I should be able to get there easily."

"That's not too far from here," said Cole. "It shouldn't take me long to get there."

"You're not going?" Stephen asked Phoebe.

"No," said Phoebe. "I have something I need to take care of. Cole will be able to let me know if everything works out okay."

"Bless you, Phoebe Halliwell," said Stephen. "May you continue to help innocents for many years to come."

Without another word Stephen simply faded from sight.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

"I figured you'd want to be there to watch them make up," said Paige. "Its not often we get to set things straight without having to fight demons."

"Normally I would," said Phoebe. "But I had something else I had to take care of. My meeting with Stephen showed me how stupid my fight with Cole was. I need to make it up to him."

"Yeah, I guess I need to apologize to him, too," said Piper. "I just assumed he'd left the seat up. I guess maybe I need to be more careful in the future."

"Well it did seem to be that way," Paige said.

"Things are rarely as they appear," said Leo.

"As we've learned so well," said Phoebe. "Well, when Cole gets home send him up to our room, will you? I still have a couple of things to finish for my apology."

"Anything you'd care to share?" Paige asked.

"Well, it is Valentine's day," said Phoebe coyly. "Just a little something to celebrate the universal day of love, that's all."

"I don't want to know anymore," said Piper.

Phoebe headed to her room leaving the others in the living room.

Phoebe met Cole outside their room. She had heard him come in the front door. After chatting with the others for a few minutes he had come immediately upstairs.

"How'd it go?" Phoebe asked standing outside their room.

"Just like you thought," said Cole. "Everything went beautifully. They were able to make up and get things settled between them. Marie was surprised when he showed up but I think she was more happy to see him than anything."

"Good. I'm glad everything worked out for them. Now, about our argument. I think I owe you an apology. Piper and I were wrong to just accuse you like we did. I guess we jumped to conclusions."

"Well, I can't disagree with that. And I guess I kind of over reacted. If it's okay what say we just forget about it and start over?"

"Speaking of which," said Phoebe as she opened the door to their room.

Cole looked inside and couldn't believe what he saw. The entire room was filled with lit candles. A table was set up in the middle of the room and a small meal sat on the table. The largest bouquet of roses Cole had ever seen sat in a vase next to the table. Rose petals were scattered across the bed and a large, heart-shaped box of candy rested on the pillows. A bottle of champagne sat on the nightstand, with a bowl of strawberries in a bowl of ice next to it. Cole was speechless.

"I thought we should start over properly," Phoebe whispered, wrapping her arms around Cole and slowly dragging him into the room. "Piper helped me prepare the meal. And she helped me pick out the champagne. I remember you once told me it was your favorite."

"I'm impressed," said Cole kissing her lightly. "I must admit I never expected any of this."

"Well, if we're going to make up there's no sense in doing it half-way," said Phoebe. "Now, Piper is going to make sure we aren't disturbed. I think it's time we got started on making up."

Cole kissed her passionately as she used her foot to push the door shut.

The End

(Author's endnote: This story was written as a challenge on a website. Part of the challenge included a limitation on the size of the story, limiting the story to a maximum of 5,000 words. That's why the story seemed to be "rushed" at points as the challenge did no allow for an "extended" story as we would have wished.)

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction.


End file.
